Kitten Days
by IILesGeMeAuxII
Summary: Grimmjow came from a poor family and had never had a friend before. That is, until a cute little orange haired and very special neko came into his life.
1. Sour Kitten

**AN: **Hey guys! :3 This is the very first story that I'm publishing in this site on my account! I've actually already done another story before this, but it's being written and co-authored by my friend, **myLITTLEnekoSHIRO**, so it's on her account because I can't write to save my life. (P.S: She's AMAZING! X3) It's called **"Berry's New Horse"** and you guys should definitely check it out along with her other stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I hope that you guys could critique my work so that I can do better in the future. I shall also be doing a small part where Grimm and Ichi talk during some Author's Notes in some chapters. I've always loved those kinds of segments! :3

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Bleach or any of its characters~! T^T

* * *

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

I had a feeling that today was gonna stink. My parents had woken me up from my afternoon nap only to tell me that we were visiting that annoying daycare again. It wasn't that the place itself was bad; it was actually kinda nice if you asked me. No, it was those annoying brats that I had to be with.

We were poor and my parents were lucky enough that Mr. Hat and Clogs liked them enough to let me stay there for free while they looked for more work. I tried making friends with some of the others once, but one look at my clothes and they were off to the other side of the pen where the others were busy playing with the toys that either their parents left for them or belonged to the store. It didn't hurt much, but ever since then I've learned not to trust everyone.

My parents never gave up, though, and they hoped that maybe someday I could make at least _one_ friend while I was there. I just wish that I could learn to talk already so that I could finally tell them that it was pointless. It's so hard being 3 years old…

Anyway, I was currently sulking in my mother's arms as I was carried all the way to the daycare. My ears were drooping low while my tail was hanging limply over my mom's arm. I was obviously unhappy about going there again, but she just kept trying to encourage me and tell me that I just might make a friend today.

Of course, I knew she was wrong. Today would be like every other time and I'd be the outcast yet again. Not that I minded. My family is more important than being accepted by a bunch of jerks. If I had to endure this everyday just to keep my parents from worrying about me, then I would gladly do it.

Once we got there, the weird old shopkeeper excitedly welcomed us in and asked us where my dad was at. My mom explained that he had gone off earlier than us to find another job so he wasn't there. After a short chat with him, mom finally carried me over to the playpen filled with annoying kids and left.

As usual, they didn't even spare me a second glance before they went off to play with the other kids and started chasing each other's tails or playing with some toys. After a while, I was getting bored of not doing anything, so I decided that now would be a great time to continue that nap of mine that was so rudely interrupted.

Just as I curled up into a warm little corner in the middle of two fuzzy scratching posts, the door's chime dinged and I looked up from my comfy spot to see something that shouldn't even exist.

* * *

**AN:** Well? How was it? Not _too_ bad I hope. It felt kind of weak to me… Anyway, tell me what you think or ask me some questions about the fic and I'll try my best to reply to everyone. (_If_ anyone is even reading this…. -_-)

**Grimm:** I'm…. a kid? o.O

**Ichi:** *grins* Yup! *glomps and cuddles Grimm*

**Grimm:** *purrs unwillingly* You'll pay for this you horrible author!...Hey, scratch my ears too Ichi.

**P.S:** Any spelling mistakes are the site's fault because I triple checked this! O_O… But I admit that I'm totally at fault for any grammatical errors. T_T

**P.P.S: **Any spelling mistakes are the site's fault because I triple checked this! O_O… But I admit that I'm totally at fault for any grammatical errors. T_T


	2. Rejected?

**AN: **Hi guys! :3 I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and added this story to their Favorites and Story Alerts Lists! I've received so many positive and helpful comments and suggestions from my friends and even from some people that I just met! X3 It makes me so happy to hear that people like another one of my stories. I hope that everyone continues to enjoy this story and I'll try my best to improve my skills in writing and make my chapters longer. Bye! :3

**Warnings: **Horrible idea about Ichi's type of hybrid and more.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Bleach or any of its characters~! T^T

* * *

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

I have _got_ to be dreaming right now. Yeah, that's it. There is no way that what I'm looking at right now is true. Right now, I am most definitely sleeping in my little corner while everyone else is still playing on the other side of the playpen.

I mean, just look at him! There is _no_ way that I'm actually looking at an honest to goodness, real angelic neko. They aren't even supposed to exist! They were just legends; my mom told me so! Like double rainbows!

She told me that everyone is a mix between a human and _one _other different type of creature and he was _obviously_ more than just one. Not only that, but he was one of the types mom told me about that were really special.

He was an angelic neko; a cross between a human, a neko, and an _angel_. How can I tell that he was part angel, you ask? Well, he has wings darn it! He has a pair of two, pure white, soft-looking, feathery, fluffy, pretty, shiny- what was I talking about? Oh, yeah. WINGS! He can't have those _and_ have those neko ears and tail! Besides, nobody could possibly be that cute- I mean….nice…looking… Yeah, nice looking….. That's what I meant.

Suddenly, I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that Mr. Hat and Clogs had come to greet the two people who were with the nice looking figment of my sad imagination. He welcomed them and while they were talking, I noticed another thing that just proves that I was dreaming.

The pretty lady that was holding the nice looking figment of my imagination was an angel hybrid. Mom told me that they were one of the rarest hybrids to have ever existed because they were part angel. She also told me something about them being one of the most desirable mates possible, but they were very hard to impress. I didn't really understand what she was talking about though. Mates are rivals or something, right?

Anyway, next to her was a man who was obviously a neko like me, but he was a ragdoll hybrid while I was a panther hybrid. I was brought out of my musings when I overheard Mr. Bucket Hat talking about me and I crawled a bit closer to them from my spot before I growled a bit at him even though I had no idea what he was talking about.

Then I realized that this wasn't a dream and that I was really in a room with a supposedly non-existent creature when he tossed a pillow, which was twice as big as me that he got from a couch, at me and I felt the impact.

After I recovered from being smooshed by the cozy pillow, I saw that the pretty lady had wandered closer to my area of the playpen and was giggling slightly at me. I wanted to growl in anger at her, but I couldn't help but to place all my attention on the boy she was holding.

He was now being held by the scruff of his neck with his arms and legs tucked in, ears folded, and tail curled around his tiny tummy. He was looking at me with curiosity in his eyes and I couldn't help but to stare into those eyes that reminded me of that tasty drink mom let me taste one winter.

I shifted my gaze onto the pretty lady again and saw her smile kindly at me. To my surprise, she suddenly began to lower the boy right in front of me and simply walk away with the goofy-looking man after saying goodbye to the orange haired boy who was now currently crawling towards me on all fours.

His ears were twitching as he slowly crawled closer. I was nervous for some reason and I scooted backwards and away from him. I was afraid to get rejected by someone as special as him. I didn't need to remember how insignificant I was compared to him.

Eventually, I backed up until I was back in between the two scratching posts. And, with him blocking off my only route of escape, I was trapped. He inched even closer and I was desperately hoping that he wasn't gonna do what I think he was gonna do.

Sadly, I realized that he _was_ gonna do what I thought he was gonna do after he started sniffing the air near me. Mom taught me about what he was doing. He was sniffing me to find out more about me. Mom said that kids like me had to sniff each other 'cause we couldn't talk yet.

She said something about our natural scent revealing what kind of person we are and that the unnatural scents we obtained from soap and other things could tell a person what kind of lives we live. I didn't want him to sniff me 'cause I knew that even though there was a slim chance of him liking natural scent, there was no way he would like my unnatural one.

We can't exactly afford expensive and flowery soap without having to starve ourselves for a few days. I gulped as he slowly closed the distance between us. He was headed for my neck and even my obvious discomfort didn't seem enough to deter him from achieving his goal of smelling my scent.

I felt him breathe in and saw him quickly recoil with his face scrunched up in distaste and his pretty eyes closed. Rejected, I quickly turned my head away in shame as I tried to stop myself from crying. Even rocks have their breaking points.

* * *

**AN:** I'm trying to do cliffhangers! X3 Did I do it well? Anyway, how did you guys like _this_ chapter? Do you guys think I should continue? If yes, should I make it long or short? Please tell me what you guys think. :3

**P.S: **Like my friend said, I will not let negative comments bring me down! X3 So, if I ever get a flame (That's what it's called right?), I will simply use it to heat Grimm and Ichi's bottles of milk.

**Grimm:** *snickering* Ha! Now you're a kid too! X3

**Ichi:** So? I don't mind. I happen to know that I'm adorable like this. *smiles boastfully*

**Grimm:** ….. Can't argue with that! *grins and glomps Ichi*

**Ichi:** *whines* Get off~!

**Grimm:** No! This is punishment for rejecting me! *scowls*

**Ichi:** But I-

**Grimm:** *covers Ichi's mouth with his tail and sighs* So soft…. *curls into a ball and sleeps*


	3. Accepted At Last

**AN: **Hello there~! :3 Welcome to the third chapter of "Kitten Days". I hope you guys enjoy it and hopefully my dream will come true and my stories will become popular! X3 Sadly, school starts on May 31 so please bear with me when it gets to that date. I may not update very frequently, but I won't give up on this or any other story that I may write. Also, I'll usually be trying to post new chapters **sometime during 12:00 – 1:30 P.M or 7:00 – 10:00 P.M (According to my country's time.)** so that my story can still be seen in the list and not be near the bottom where nobody can see it. :3

**P.S: **I have a surprise for you all, but I can only reveal it on the very last chapter of "Kitten Days". It will be located at the end of the chapter in the AN. It's not very special, but hopefully you guys will like it! :3

**P.S.S: **Sadly, I don't really know when this fic will end because I want it to be long with about 10 or more chapters, but I don't wanna drag it out too much. The good news is that I'll keep on updating this fic until the end even if I don't get very many reviews and etc.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Bleach or any of its characters~! T^T

* * *

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

I was so upset right now that I almost didn't notice the sudden wetness on my cheek; almost. I was afraid that I had started crying, but there was something weird about it. It didn't feel like it was from tears at all. First, the wet feeling went _up_ my cheek instead of down. And second, something rough was spreading the wetness on my face while I heard a strange yet comforting sound.

Curious, I momentarily forgot about my sadness and looked up to see what was happening only to close my eyes again when my face was assaulted by something pink, wet, and rough that traveled from my chin all the way up my face. I opened my eyes again and saw him looking at me with happy brown eyes and with a cute little cat smile with his cute little pink tongue sticking out... and that meant that he had been licking my face while purring, didn't it.

I blinked stupidly for a while as I tried to process what I had just discovered while at the same time trying my best to resist the sudden urge to spew all of my life-blood from my nose. I don't know why I have this urge, but I _do_ know that I should resist it. I needed that stuff after all. And, when it finally dawned on me, I realized that I had been spacing out because he was suddenly in my lap and nuzzling into my chest with his arms trying to wrap themselves around me, trying to get my attention.

The warmth that I was feeling when he nuzzled against me ensured me once again that this was no dream. Cautiously, as if I would ruin everything by moving, I shyly returned his nuzzling and hugged him back softly. I was trying to see if he would react badly if I tried to return the affectionate touch, but what I got was something else that was truly wonderful.

He leaned back to grin at me liked a child who had just gotten the perfect Christmas gift before eagerly licking at my face again. So eagerly, in fact, that he accidentally tipped us over and we ended up falling and got separated a bit.

I rolled over and onto my tummy to look at him. He had fallen down onto his tummy with his tail on top of his back and hanging limply in front of his face. He looked so cute like that. He scowled and looked at his tail. He tried blowing away first, but it only ended up with his tail swinging back to tap his nose. I could barely stop myself from laughing when he pouted.

He must have noticed because he was suddenly looking at me in wonder. I didn't know why, but I forgot all about it when he started grinning again. He clumsily rose to his feet and walked towards me on only his feet. He probably wasn't used to it since he wobbled a bit and ended up falling on top of me.

He squirmed and slightly sat up while scooting closer to my head. I was curious as to what he was planning until I felt him grooming me again. All doubt and confusion left me as I melted into his ministrations and purred like a lawnmower.

Unconsciously, my tail swayed behind me and somehow managed to curl around his. Then, he started purring just as loud. I was enjoying myself so much that I failed to notice the single tear of happiness that fell from my closed eyes as I thought of just one thing before I fell into a deep catnap…..

'I can't believe that I've _finally_ found a friend and it isn't a dream this time! I can't wait to tell mom and dad!'

Little did I know that the road ahead would be bumpier than I thought it would be and that trouble was just around the corner.

* * *

**AN: **Well? :3 I tried making it cuter and fluffier than before, but with a little twist at the end. X3 Nobody said that love would be easy, did they? :3 And please tell me any errors that you find and I'll try to fix it! :3


	4. The Other Side Of The Mirror

**AN:** I made this a little longer as a special treat for you guys! :3 Well, I don't wanna bore you so I'll make this short and sweet! I hope you enjoy this and please tell me if I made any mistakes! X3

**P.S:** I've done some minor editing to the previous chapters! :3

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Bleach or any of its characters~! T^T

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

Today is the best day of my life! We were gonna go see my Uncle Candy Creeper! When I woke up this morning inside the car, I thought mommy and daddy would be taking me to my friend, Renji's, house and I _really_ didn't want to go there today. It's not that I didn't wanna see him, but he did take my last cookie. And _nobody_ steals my last triple-chocolate chip cookie! How could anyone be so mean as to take away my chocolate cookie? It had _chocolate_ in it!

I had been unconsciously whining at the thought and that had made my mommy laugh at me. She turned back to the road and my daddy picked me up from the backseat where I was seated in my fluffy basket and tried to tickle my tummy to make me feel better. He didn't succeed though. And, of course, my mom had to help him.

I didn't know how my mom knew about it, but she reassured me that we weren't going to Renji's house because I would just sulk in a corner while I was there because she knew I hadn't forgiven him for taking away my cookie. No, she told me we were going to the daycare/candy shop that belonged to my uncle. I've only met him once, but I'm sure that Uncle Fan Face isn't as weird as he looks. Besides, he secretly gives me chocolates from his candy shop for free!

That had certainly cheered _me_ up, but I couldn't help but look at her curiously. Sometimes, I swear my mom's a wizard. I happen know for a fact that she has magical powers and I can prove it too! First, she knows _everything_; like why I was mad at Renji. And then she had that magic closet where she got my cookies from. She would place some white gooey stuff in it and it would magically turn into cookies! Sometimes, it even turned into cake! I didn't tell anyone though. My mom would have fewer cookies for me if everyone knew about it. But that didn't mean I wasn't curious.

Once, I had tried climbing into mommy's magic closet while it was open to get some cookies, but she had stopped me and told me not to do it again. And being the good boy that I am, I listened. Not to mention that she said something about turning into a cookie myself! I didn't want to become a cookie! People would try to eat me! I know because cookies are tasty.

Speaking of which, I was getting kinda hungry. I caught and nibbled on my daddy's fingers to tell him I was hungry and he laughed at me before giving me a really big cookie from my lunch bag. It was bigger than me and I had to hug it just so that it wouldn't fall. I was happily munching on it and enjoying the sweet chocolate chips, but my dad had to go and ruin my peace.

Can you believe that he asked me to share it just because it looked a little too big for me? There was no way I was gonna do that. I decided a long time ago that I would only share my cookies with the person I wanna marry. And I don't wanna marry my dad! Besides, mommy is the only person in the entire _world_ who could handle my daddy's goofiness. Another thing that proves my mom's a wizard.

So naturally, just like any other gentle and kind person would do, I bit his pointer finger hard and dragged my cookie away while he was distracted. I happily sat in between my mom and dad and munched on my big cookie. Dad tried to take my cookie again, but mom slapped his hand away and scratched my ears. At least _someone_ understands.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later…**

Soon, the car stopped and my mommy picked me up as she left the car and my daddy opened the door to the shop for us. We went inside and I couldn't help myself but to feel giddy about my new surroundings. I looked around and took it all in.

It was simple, yet exciting for me. The room's walls were occupied by bookshelves that were filled with tons and tons of story books. There were a few tables too that had soft looking cloths with a few pillows on top. Each table also had one circular, long wooden bench that surrounded the table with tiny steps at the outer edge to help us get up. The room was a bit messy with a few books and pillows on the floor around the huge room and there was a large part of it that was separated by a cute looking fence.

The part separated by the fence was probably the playpen. Some other kids were already in there and they were playing with tons of toys. I saw something blue too, but before I could focus on it I suddenly noticed that my uncle was here and he was talking with my parents.

I was happy to see my uncle again, but I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. I only heard two things that he mentioned. He said something about Aunt Yoruichi going to France for a few weeks for her job or something and something about meeting and befriending a couple that was in need of help and that he was currently watching their child for them.

My parent's looked sad and at the mention of the couple's child, he motioned towards the blue thing I saw. It was a kitten like me. My uncle said his name and I tried to remember it, but it was a bit complicated and I was distracted by a small growl that came from said kitten. I looked at his direction before noticing movement from my uncle.

I watched in surprise as my uncle tossed a random pillow at him. The pillow looked cozy, but it was big and I was worried that he may have gotten hurt. For some reason, I just had to know if he was okay. I wiggled in my mother's arms and tried to head in the blue haired boy's direction. My mother simply smiled at me and headed towards him. He looked a little dazed, but he recovered fast.

I watched curiously as he looked at us with a surprised face. He seemed surprised that my mom had moved and he hadn't noticed until now. My mom giggled a little and he looked like he wanted to growl, but he wasn't looking at her that much. He seemed to be staring at me. I couldn't help but to get lost in his pretty blue eyes. They looked so…blue!

I felt my mom lower me down and I barely paid attention as they said goodbye and left. No, I was too curious about the kid in front of me who was looking at me with both hope and caution. I started to move closer without knowing it and I just wanted to sniff him like catnip.

I felt kinda weird. I felt like I just _had_ to know him and I couldn't resist. I couldn't stop myself from moving closer, even though he looked uncomfortable and nervous. Usually, I wouldn't be this eager to meet someone, but there was just something about him that was drawing me in. I had a severe urge to sniff him and get to know all about him.

I padded closer and closer to him until he was backed up in between the two scratching posts and was cornered. Feeling excited and giddy at having won, I happily stuck my nose into the crook of his neck and sniffed. My nose was assaulted by two scents. One was heavenly while the other was just a little bit stinky. He had a really nice scent; a desert breeze with a hint of mint. But the scent he acquired was ruining it by _just_ a bit. I pulled back quickly and deemed him as my newest best friend that needs a good tongue-bath or two. I'm not allowed to use soap cause I almost ate one once. It just looked so much like candy!

I watched as he turned his head away from me, looking sad. I didn't know why he was sad, but I didn't like it. He was gonna be my new best friend and I don't wanna see him cry, _ever._ So, I decided that I would kill two cookie thieves with one stone. I'd give him a bath to make him feel better _and_ to get rid of that stinky smell that ruined his nice natural scent.

Since only family and really close friends give tongue-baths to each other, I'm sure that he'll figure out that I want to be his frie- No, best friend! With that thought in mind, I felt really happy and I began to energetically lick him.

After two licks, he looked up just in time for me to lick his face clean all the way from the chin to his forehead. He looked a little shocked and was just blinking at me. I didn't want him to ignore me so I climbed into his lap and nuzzled into his chest to get his attention.

Tentatively, he hugged me back. It was careful, cautious, and definitely unsure, but for some reason my heart still soared with joy at the action. The feeling I got from that simple act of affection was enough to make up for what Renji had done. But even though I wasn't angry at Renji anymore, that didn't mean that I had forgiven him. My cookie grudges are strong.

I excitedly tried to lick him again, but, because I was so eager, we fell. I fell a little bit away from him and flat on my tummy. My tail was in my face and I tried to blow it away. Sadly, it swung right back and tapped my nose.

I pouted, but quickly forgot about it when I saw him trying not to laugh. He looked so cute and I noticed that his hair was a bit messy from the fall. I happily tried to walk over to him on two legs so that I could fall on top of him. Don't judge me; he looks cuddly and I wanna know if it's true.

As planned, I fell on top of him, but in the wrong position. I squirmed and scooted over to his head where I resumed grooming him and his soft hair. He really was cuddly and I could honestly admit that I didn't wanna get off of him, ever. Especially when he started to purr so loud that he vibrated; it was like I had my very own living, breathing, warm and cuddly massage chair!

I blushed as his tail curled around my own, but I didn't mind. It felt comforting and nice for some reason. It was a new feeling for me and, as I watched as he fell asleep, I too decided that a short catnap was in order. As soon as I had lain down on top of him, I was quickly lulled to sleep by his warmth and the pleasant sound of his purr.

Completely oblivious to what was to come.

* * *

**AN:** My longest chapter ever! X3 I hope you liked it and please tell me if you'd like more of the story from Ichi's P.O.V.

**Grimm:** *grins at Ichi* Aw, you like me! *nuzzles into Ichi's neck*

**Ichi:** *pats Grimm on the nose* S-shut up. *looks away while blushing*


	5. Trouble In Dreamland

**AN:** I'm sad to say that one of my favorite authors shall be leaving this site, but luckily she will be leaving her stories to a friend of hers! :3 **contestantnuber2**, I will miss you and your stories and I hope that you decide to come back one day. :3

**Special Thanks To:** myLITTLEnekoSHIRO, Nightlydemon, briar black death rose, contestantnumber2, mimithenumberon, Silver Eternity, Vaerin7, Jolly Marida, Anki-chan, Okibichan(previously known as Tilldzzz), puppyfacetwo, Sigery97, OfeliaWolf, Kichou, Cerulean Twin, LiveToTell, and everyone else who read and or reviewed for being a source of inspiration and encouragement! Did I forget anyone? :(

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Bleach or any of its characters~! T^T

* * *

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes and instantly started grinning when I remembered what had caused me to fall asleep in the first place. I had found my very first friend and he had been grooming me! I started squirming excitedly; trying to get out from under him because I wanted to wake him up so that we could play. I had to admit it though, it was very comfortable here and I almost didn't wanna get loose. Unfortunately, I had to.

I squirmed a little more and with one final shake of my bottom, I managed to get him off me. He fell softly onto his back with his wings spread out. He looked so peaceful and I couldn't bring myself to wake him up anymore. So I decided to just wait for him to wake up on his own and watch him sleep instead.

My attention was turned to his wings when they shifted slightly. Speaking of which, I didn't really get the chance to look at them properly from up close before.

They looked so soft and I really wanted to touch them, but I didn't want to wake him up. So, obviously, I did the right thing; I let my curiosity get the best of me and crawled over to him to straddle his waist. I don't know why…. It just felt right…. Don't judge me.

I reached over to one of his wings and cautiously placed a hand on one of the feathers. They felt soft to the touch! And they were fluffy too! I happily stroked the feathers just to get more of the pleasant feeling and quietly purred from the sensation.

He suddenly stirred a little and I froze. I watched as grumbled slightly and his wings shifted while his right ear twitched occasionally.

I looked at his face to watch for any signs of him waking up and I was relieved to find none. His body was relaxed and at ease and I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked while he was sleeping.

I couldn't deny it anymore. He looked cute and, no matter how much I tried to deny it, I felt my heart going just a little bit faster every time he smiled at me before. Not that I'd say it out loud, though. I'm still confused as to what I'm feeling right now and I don't need him to start thinking that I'm weird. That would ruin my chances at having a long term friendship with him! I'd be lucky enough if another poor kid like me tried to talk to me let alone someone as cute as this boy I'm sitting on!

Now that I think about it, his skin looks really soft and smooth as well. 'No! Bad Grimmjow! Don't even _think_ about touching his face! Don't think about that soft and cuddly face with those cute, squishy cheeks. Must poke….No, stop! Yes! No! Yes! No! But…they're so squishable~!'

All the while, during my inner turmoil, my hand had been unconsciously moving closer towards his right cheek. Ever so slowly, as the battle I had in my head continued, my hand was reaching its destination. And then finally, my hand touched his cheek and my inner war had been settled.

I stared for a while, marveling at its softness, and then pressed down a little more. Quickly, I pulled back and watched as the skin bounced slightly and moved back into place. Again, I stared and just wondered how something as silly as this could have such an effect on me. Said effect being an extreme urge to repeatedly tap his cheek and possibly squish both of them with my two hands.

I couldn't take it anymore and I did just what I wanted to. I repeatedly poked his right cheek and then did it to his left. But, before I could even squish them with both my hands, something happened; something that I would _never_ forget in my entire life.

Before I even noticed it, my insistent poking had slightly roused him from his slumber. I watched in slow motion as his brows furrowed in annoyance and his upper body suddenly lifted off of the floor. Surprised, I froze on the spot as his lips met mine.

I couldn't move, but luckily he still seemed to be half asleep. The moment his lips had touched mine, his brows relaxed and his wings fluttered slightly. He purred slightly and, with a little whine of content, he fell back down as if he hadn't just stolen my first kiss.

I wasn't really surprised when I started to feel dizzy and, as I fell down, I saw his face as he smiled in his sleep before all I saw was black.

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I groggily opened my eyes from the most wonderful dream I had about tasting a delectable blueberry sundae when I felt something warm fall on me and took note of the fact that all I could see was blue. I looked down lower and finally realized why. My new friend was sleeping on top of me. Although, I could have sworn that it was the other way around before. Not that I minded. He _did_ make an excellent blanket after all.

Letting the topic go, I shifted slightly so that he would slide off of me. Carefully, I moved him to lie on his back and I saw _the _cutest sight that I ever saw. He was sporting a goofy smile and his face looked kind of pink too! I just wanted to snuggle him and never let go!

I giggled a little and decided to lick him awake. I don't know why I decided to do that, but I just couldn't help it. I just…..had to. Maybe I did it because I couldn't really snuggle him and never let go. Yeah, it was a substitute since I couldn't do what I really wanted.

Slowly but surely, he started to wake up. I watched as he blinked his bleary blue eyes and I couldn't help but to grin at him. Slowly, his eyes focused on me after finally recovering from his sleep induced daze and I watched as his eyes widened for some reason and the pink on his face grew darker by several shades.

I didn't really understand why he was reacting that way, but it looked really cute! So, after little consideration, I decided to lick his nose to say 'good morning' to him. I couldn't help but to smile at the way his face got even redder. He really was adorable.

All of a sudden, I was glomped and he hid his face in the crook of neck. For some reason, I kinda felt comfy in that position so I decided to let him stay there. At least now I know that I don't need to buy new blankets. He would do _just_ fine.

* * *

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

I was _so_ embarrassed right now! I just wanted to hide in a shoe or something! But, even though I was too embarrassed to be near him right now, I just _couldn't_ be away from him. He was the cause of my current bashfulness, yet ironically the one source of comfort I had right now.

So I decided to go with next best thing; hide my face in the crook of his neck and cling as close as I can to him. I snuggled closer into his warmth and instantly felt a little better.

I still remember _exactly _what had happened before I fainted. The reason for my unconsciousness was the fact that he had stolen my first kiss! Luckily, though, it seems that _he_ doesn't and that's all I could ask for. I didn't want him to hate me and he probably would've been since I'm pretty sure that it had been his first kiss too.

I mean, I didn't even know his name! I can't believe that that happened.

Anyway, this is no time to act like a flustered kitten! I have to prove that I'm capable of being a good and reliable friend. Not to mention that I had to distract him because I'm pretty sure that he's getting suspicious of my strange behavior.

Thinking of a way to get out of this sticky little situation, I remembered the fact that I didn't know his name yet. That would make a perfect distraction!

I pulled away slightly and was surprised to feel him grip me closer. He held onto me for a little while before I mewed at him and he let me go reluctantly.

I looked at him only to be met with a pouting face. He looked absolutely adorable and I couldn't help the grin that took over my face. That little pout of his was enough to make me stop worrying about that little kiss we had. Although, technically, he was the one who made it happen. Not that he needed to know anything about it. It would be my little secret.

I pointed at my chest and tried my best. After a few failed trials I was finally able to do it. I said my name; my very first word. And it was all for him.

"G-Grimmjow" I said and tapped my chest.

He looked at me curiously with his head tilted to the right slightly before his ears suddenly perked up and he looked at me in surprise. I guess he figured out what I was trying to do.

I watched as he cleared his throat a bit before readying himself.

"Gw-..G-Gwimm….jow" he said and pointed towards my chest.

He suddenly gasped and smiled widely before glomping me. "Gwimm!" he said repeatedly while nuzzling my face. I watched in amusement as his tail swayed in joy while he purred.

I couldn't stop the grin that took over my face at his actions. He really was too cute for his own good. Not to mention huggable. He'd make the perfect plushie! The kind of plushie that a person would never let go of.

It felt so nice to have him there, but I had to move him away. After all, I needed to learn his name too. I pushed lightly until he was a few inches away from me.

He looked at me with a smile on his face and tried to nuzzle me again, but I held him back. After two more failed attempts, he finally stopped. He looked at me in confusion, but I simply pointed at him before tapping him on the chest to ask the unsaid question.

He continued to look at me for a little while longer before he suddenly gasped again. I watched as he cleared his throat and, with slight difficulty, started to say his name.

"I-Ichi…go…Ichigo!" he said before suddenly covering his mouth with his hands. He looked at me again before smiling so brightly that he probably outshone the sun. He puffed his chest out like he was truly proud of himself for being able to say his name.

He was acting kinda silly, but I knew where he was coming from. I was just as proud of being able to say my first word. But I was just a little more subtle about it than him.

"I-chi-go" I said before chuckling. Yup, it definitely suited him.

He mewed in joy at hearing me say his name and held me close again. I nuzzled him before leaning back and looking him straight in the eye. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help myself.

"Berry~!" I said teasingly before licking his nose.

He blinked at me before pouting and I couldn't hold back the fit of giggles that took over. Sadly, that left me wide open.

My eyes were closed and I didn't notice as he leaned up and suddenly caught the tip of my ear in his mouth. But I _did_ feel the not-so-bad-yet-kinda-painful feeling of him nibbling and biting on my ear.

I flinched and scrambled away from him, but, in my hurry to get away, I tripped. It wasn't painful, but I did feel slightly humiliated. I looked back just in time to see Ichi readying himself before he pounced on me.

I watched in slow motion as Ichi leaned his upper body down with his bum in the air then shook it a little before he sprang into the air. I panicked, but managed to roll to the side just in the nick of time.

I felt myself sigh in relief, but that was quickly interrupted when I noticed that the feisty little kitten wasn't done with me yet. He was just about to pounce on me again when I suddenly tackled him into the ground.

We went rolling across the floor while laughing all the while; oblivious to the stares of envy I was receiving from the other kids across the room.

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

This was the most fun I've had since I got that ball of yarn last month! Grimm was so much fun to be with and he was always so energetic. We had ended up playing the entire day away.

I wish we could have kept on playing, but I got tired eventually. Luckily, Grimm wasn't disappointed and he led me back to where we first met so that we could lie down together between the fuzzy scratching posts.

We stayed there for a while, just cuddling and purring while we took a rest. I was so content at that moment and I wished that we could have stayed here forever. But, apparently, the world had other plans.

We both looked up to hear the bell on the door ring and I unconsciously pulled Grimm closer to me and he did the same. Usually, I'd be delighted to see the person standing in the doorway, but, as of right now, I wasn't. I had this unsettling feeling in my gut that told me that something bad was gonna happen.

My suspicions were confirmed by the very first thing that she said.

"Ichigo, it's time to go home sweetie."

* * *

**AN: **This would have been done earlier, but a blackout yesterday kinda erased nearly half of what I had already written down. T^T Luckily, my drafts were still on my laptop.

**Grimm:** That's what you get for not saving as often as you should. -_-

**Me: **How was_ I _supposed to know that there would be a blackout!? T^T

**Ichi: **Don't worry! :3 I think it still looks pretty good! It might even be better than the original! :3

**Me:** Aww~! Thanks Ichi! l3….Grimm! Smexy reward time, go!

**Grimm: **With extreme pleasure! *glomps Ichi and drags him into the other room*

**Ichi:** Nooooooo~!


	6. Pandemonium

**AN:** School has started, I already have 3 projects, and suddenly my body has been getting exhausted easily. I can't even read fanfics anymore!…. T^T On another note, I wanna eat some pie or a tart. :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. After all, Ichigo can still walk and there isn't a snickering blue cat on his bed. :P

**Warnings: **Slight IsshIchi (If you look hard enough), Fluff, Evil Kittens, Crazy Fathers, and Tricky Mothers. :3

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Bleach or any of its characters~! T^T

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"Ichigo, it's time to go home sweetie."

I stiffened and looked at her with slightly widened eyes. I had completely forgotten about the fact that I had to go back home. I would have to leave and I may never see Grimm again. I felt a twinge of fear run through me and unconsciously pulled Grimmjow closer to me and I felt him hold me just a little bit tighter.

Slowly, she walked closer and closer to us and stopped in front of the divider that kept us apart before holding her hand out so that I could climb onto it. She looked at me expectantly and waited for me to move. I looked at her straight in the eyes and shook my head vigorously causing her to frown slightly and pout at me before crossing her arms.

"Come on, Ichigo, we have to go home now. Say goodbye to your little friend before daddy gets impatient."

I pouted right back at her and faced away from her to cuddle Grimm's face. I didn't want to make her angry, I really didn't, and I didn't want to make daddy upset either, but my desire to stay with my friend was stronger than both of those combined.

She sighed at my stubbornness and walked back to the door and smirked at me before opening it and poking her head and part of her upper body out. I could honestly say that I will never look at her the same way again after what she did next.

"Oh, Honey~! Ichi says that he doesn't wanna go unless he's being carried out the door in his handsome papa's big, strong arms!"

She immediately scurried to the other side of the room and gently lifted a table in front of her like a shield. Just then, the door slammed open and something went flying through the shop, causing everything in its path to fly across the room like projectiles from the sheer speed of its movement.

"ICHIIIIIIGOOOOOOOO~!" it screeched just before landing in the center of the room and everything crashed back onto the ground.

I watched with bored eyes and just sighed before I turned to shake Grimm out of the frozen stupor that I knew he'd be in. Nobody could really get used to my dad. I'm not even sure if _I_ am.

Although, I will admit to being able to predict his next move most of the time. So, casually, I leaned into Grimm's ear and whispered something to him.

His eyes gained a glint of determination and seriousness before he nodded swiftly. We watched and waited, waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

* * *

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

The plan was simple and I knew we would succeed. We had to. I couldn't let myself lose my best friend now of all times! We just met for goodness sake!

So now, we wait; just looking for the right signs to trigger our plan. There was no room for error and absolutely none for hesitation. Sure, we might get in trouble for what we're about to do, but it's worth it. I can't lose him. I just can't.

Mixed in with the worry and sadness in my heart, I couldn't help but feel proud of my best friend. I felt a slight grin form on my face. Who knew that he was actually an evil genius!

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V**

Isshin Kurosaki landed with a thud. After learning about his son's desperate wish to be in his arms, he just couldn't wait and just _had_ to make a grand entrance before escorting his son away and back home with his mother.

He was overjoyed at the thought of carrying his son in his arms with his wife cooing over them while they drove off into the sunset, it'd be heaven for him. Obviously, though, not everyone was happy with _that_ idea.

The two kittens, one with wings and the other without, were scheming. Waiting for the opportunity they needed to get out of this mess. They waited patiently, desperate to gain the one thing that they needed to execute their plan. And get it they did.

As the eccentric father happily walked in front of the divider, he called and reached his hands out to grab his baby. _Big mistake_.

The kittens sprung into action. They climbed and ran onto each of the outstretched arms, using them like some sort of makeshift road towards the bearded man's face.

Ichigo dove into his father's shirt while Grimmjow, on the other hand, jumped and landed on top of his head. There, they then began to scratch and claw everywhere and anywhere they could manage as Isshin struggled to get them off of him.

When he finally managed to get hold of the one on his head, he failed to notice that something had slipped into his boxers. But he _did _feel the sharp claws that were suddenly digging into his pelvis.

With a yelp, he let go of the blue haired kitten as he jumped into the air in surprise. He clung onto the ceiling as the orange haired kitten crawled out of his boxers and pants before gently floating down next to his friend.

They snickered and laughed, unaware of the creeping figure behind them, that is, until she coughed to get their attention.

They both looked back and gulped. There, right behind them, was one Masaki Kurosaki with a smiling face as she held up a giant butterfly net she got from the crazy old shopkeeper's emergency supply closet.

"Now, Ichigo, please stop fooling around and stay still for mommy." she said as she stepped a little closer. It was also in that exact same moment that the two terrified kittens realized that they were in deep trouble…..and bolted.

Grimmjow ran towards the wall and climbed up to the ceiling. He clung to the ceiling with his claws and proceeded to hiss at Isshin who was still stuck to the ceiling while Ichigo decided to hide in the cat trees where he would pop out of random places and completely defy logic due to where he would pop out of.

Masaki reached into of the holes and sweat dropped when she noticed Ichigo crawling out of a cabinet on the other side of the room while Grimmjow decided to crawl closer to Isshin's face…..and scratched him.

Isshin landed with an audible smack while Grimmjow used him as a landing pad and dropped safely to the ground. Ichigo went up to Grimm and they proceeded to run around the room and its walls as Masaki chased them. All the while, Isshin was getting crushed by both the kittens _and_ Masaki's 2-inch heels.

Pretty soon the entire shop was a mess and all the other kittens had crowded together in a corner and watched the scene before them with wide, frightened eyes. Masaki was lying down on a table with a bucket on top of her head that had fallen on her when Ichigo _"accidentally" _bumped into one of the shelves.

The kittens themselves were piled up on each other, panting in exhaustion. They were so tired that they didn't even hear the bell chime and they certainly didn't notice anyone was there until someone lifted Grimmjow off of Ichigo.

"Grimmjow, honey. Have you been bothering these people?" said a slightly displeased voice as Grimmjow's eyes widened in fear and Masaki tried to stop herself from face-palming at the silly question.

* * *

**AN:** An extremely late update is better than no update. :3… Blame school…. T^T

**P.S:** I cut this short so that **Lunarsoul0212 **and everyone else would finally get a little something. :3 It's my "I'm sorry for not updating" gift. :3 It was supposed to be longer though. -w- Also, please tell me any errors that I made! :3


	7. The End?

**AN:** Umm…Yeah…..So, yeah. I'm not dead! X3 Please, don't hurt me! ;A; I was really busy and my files were deleted! T^T And uber late is better than never! I feel depressed….. T^T

**Warnings:** ….DRAMA BOMB!

**Note:** I fixed up the previous chapters a little…nothing important….

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Bleach or any of its characters~! T^T

* * *

**1****st**** Person P.O.V**

Grimmjow stiffened as he was lifted up from his makeshift Ichi-pillow and heard his mother's disappointed voice. 'Oh no!', he thought. If he got punished by his mom, he may not be able to see his Ichi anymore! He had to make them understand and he had to do it now!

With that thought in mind, he began to struggle from his mother's hold. Not even bothering to acknowledge that his father had already entered and was currently shell shocked at the state of the daycare. He reached out and whined, trying to get to his only friend.

Ichigo on the other hand was caught off guard and was finally caught by his own mother while his father stared curiously at the man who had just entered and was currently looking like he had just seen someone randomly burst through a door and end up creating a huge mess. Ichigo didn't like this.

He squirmed and whined, but to no avail he wasn't strong enough. His tiny arms just couldn't push her fingers away. But he didn't give up, for he knew that this may be the last time they see each other. Grimmjow knew this too. So they whined and struggled, ignoring the way their parents reprimanded them for being so misbehaved.

Grimmjow's mother apologized for the trouble he had caused, before she and her husband headed to the door. They stopped, bowed, and apologized again before slowly turning to head out.

The two children's eyes filled with horror and sadness. If this wasn't stopped soon, they'd never see each other again. They lived in different worlds. Their parents didn't know.

So, they watched…..

They watched with dread…

As they were getting farther….

And father…away…..

They did the only thing he could think of doing….

"Ichi!"

"Gwimm!"

It was too late….

…..or was it?

* * *

**AN:** I was feeling depressed because I lost my files. T^T This was supposed to be better and a lot cheerier… Also, **chapter 8** is coming soon….. T^T

**P.S:** Do you think the way I wrote this was different from the rest? I think the style is kinda weird…I think I did something wrong…..I miss my old way of writing! T^T DEPRESSION! I'm in a slump! T^T


	8. Pouting Kittens And Weird, Pervy Dads

**AN:** I'm on a roll! :3 And I feel a little better because of all of your kind reviews~! X3 Also, I am sad to say that **Sigery97** has decided to take a break. I will miss reading their stories, but it's their decision. -3-

**P.S:**School starts in after...today. (Today because it's 1:56 right now -3-)

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Bleach or any of its characters~! T^T

* * *

**1****st ****Person P.O.V**

"Ichi!"

"Gwimm!"

Time stopped and their parents' faces filled with absolute shock. The hold they had on their sons loosened enabling them to wiggle free and dash back to each other.

The two kittens were halfway there before they leaped in slow motion and met together in a blinding flash. And, as they hugged with a pink, warm, and fuzzy background surrounding them and their small little area, Ichigo's parents snapped out of their daze and quickly looked back forth from the two hugging kittens and the other couple before quickly looking at each other with shock written all over their faces.

Grimjow's parents on the other hand were still in shock. Grimmjow's mom for finally hearing her son speak for the first time and his dad, on the other hand, for the same reason _and_ the fact that he seemed to hallucinating strange anime backgrounds.

In fact, they were so preoccupied with being statues that they never noticed the orange and black blur heading straight for them.

BAM!

* * *

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

Grasshoppers! I never thought I'd miss someone so much! I hugged Ichi tightly and felt my body relax as I felt his purr. I could do without the weird background that appeared from nowhere, but if keeping it meant that I'd never be away from Ichi again then I'd gladly keep it!

I felt his ears twitch slightly from the sound of my parents crashing to the floor as his parents practically glomped mine for some reason. We quickly turned around and saw the weirdest thing ever.

Ichi's mom and dad were lying on top of mine and they seemed to be beaming with joy. Literally. I had to stand in front of Ichi just to make sure he wouldn't hurt his eyes. What? He's my new bestfriend! I have to take care of him!

Then, they suddenly got off and stood up; bringing my parents with them. Ichi's dad got off of my dad's stomach and pulled him up while Ichi's mom flew up a little and pulled my mom with her.

If it wasn't so important to me, I probably wouldn't have listened to what they were saying, but it was. So I did.

"Thank you so much!", Ichi's parents said in unison.

"U-umm….for what?", my dad said with a curious face as Ichi's dad suddenly hugged his chest and purred.

"For your son of course!", Ichi's mom said with a light chuckle. "He taught our son to talk! He's finally said his first word!", she continued with a small jump of joy.

Then, I heard a thump from beside me and looked to see Ichi thump the floor again.

"Well then, make that second word!", Ichi's dad said quickly before going back to rubbing his face into my dad's cheek.

"Oh, then what was your first word then, honey?", Ichi's mom asked. Completely ignoring the way Ichi's dad seemed to be practically molesting my dad. I didn't mention it though. Dad didn't seem to be affected at all. Well, except for that weird pink thing on the bridge on his nose. I think it's called a-….a bwu-…..a bush! Yeah, dad was bushing!

I tried to look at Ichi, but I was interrupted as his paw suddenly pressed into my cheek and tilted my head to one side.

"Well, it's just the same now, isn't it.", she replied with a smile and playfully sticking her tongue out at Ichi's pout. Then, she calmly pulled her husband away from my dad before the hand he was using to try and hold my dad's shoulder, that was slipping down his chest cause it missed its target, reached the inside of my dad's pants.

"Dear, just because he's more dominant than you, it doesn't mean you can molest him like that….at least without consent.", she scolded her pouting husband before turning to my mom who seemed to be bleeding from her nose. Hmm, maybe I got that trait from mom…, but then again…..my dad seems to be doing the same thing. Anyway, I'm not worried. They don't seem to be in pain anyway.

"Anyway, we forgot to introduce ourselves!", she smiled. "I'm Masaki Kurosaki and this is my husband, Isshin Kurosaki.", she said while lifting up Ichi's dad up and extending out her other hand to shake my mom's.

"O-Oh! I-I'm Pantera Jaegerjaquez and this is my husband, Grimshaw Jaegerjaquez.", my mom said while Auntie Masaki shook her hand enthusiastically. Huh? How did she become my aunt? Well, Ichi and I are never gonna be separated again, so I might as well call her by her proper name.

"I see! Well, we'd better get going now. I heard there's going to be a big storm soon.", she said with a worried look as she started going to the door and left Uncle Isshin at my dad's feet.

I looked at my mom's worried face. We were probably thinking of the same thing. Our shabby little house wouldn't be able to stand a storm. Especially not a big one. I was suddenly filled with dread again. We're not that healthy….. and we'd probably get sick from being in the rain.

I felt tears in my eyes for the second time this day. I wish we never had to leave. That way, I'm sure I'd be able to see Ichi again. Not like now. Those ominous clouds I can see through the glass door….they give me a bad feeling.

I was pulled out from my thoughts when Ichi suddenly hugged me and pulled me towards my mom's leg where he began to try and drag my mom with him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go.", she said with a happy smile as she extended her hand to my mom and dad.

I looked at her with absolute joy. She truly was an angel. I've never met a mom, other than my own, who was as nice as her. I looked at Ichi and saw him grinning at me before licking my nose. I couldn't help it. I glomped him.

"N-No, we couldn't possibly!", I heard my mom say suddenly. She never did like bothering people with her problems.

"I won't accept that.", Auntie Masaki said suddenly as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Huh!?", my mom exclaimed.

"Don't think that I don't know.", she said with a displeased voice. "We just so happened to pass by a house on our way here. And it _clearly_ said Jaegerjaquez on the sign. You don't _seriously_ believe we'd let you stay there in its current condition, did you?", she said while grinning at my mom.

"B-b-but-!", my mom stuttered.

"Now, now.", Ichi's mom said with a smile as she held my mom's hands in hers. "Stop acting like it's only your problem. Besides, how could you _possibly_ say 'no' to that face!", she said while gesturing to Ichi.

My mom and I both looked towards Ichi and I felt my face get hot. Ichi was looking at my mom with the cutest and most irresistible face ever! His ears were drooping down and his eyes were big and teary while he pouted.

I quickly turned to mom to see her reaction and noticed that her resolved had weakened. I quickly turned to Ichi again and analyzed his face before immediately turning back to my mom with the same expression.

I was delighted to see her sigh and Ichi's mom quickly pull her outside. My dad followed and lifted Ichi's dad up with his head on one arm and the back of his legs on the other. I on the other hand was suddenly being dragged there by a grinning Ichi with our tails looping together.

Looks like today really _is _the best day ever!

* * *

**AN:** Well? :3 How was it? I just felt like adding that yaoi Isshin thing in there. l3


	9. Cuddles, Games, And Tuna Sandwiches

**AN: **I'm back peoplez~! :3 Thank you to all my reviewers (**LiveToTell, myLITTLEnekoSHIRO, puppyfacetwo, etc….**), non-reviewing readers(**That one guy/girl who reads my fic and etc….**), and those who have just found this fic recently (**IndigoButterfly, ****SuperSaiyanTeemo****,**** and etc….**).

**P.S:** Sorry for being super late~! T^T Thank **Lunarsoul0212 **for this update~! T^T

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Bleach or any of its characters~! T^T

* * *

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

I watched curiously, with Ichi snoozing in my lap, as my parents stared wide eyed with their jaws touching the floor of the car at our house as we passed it. I know I should be surprised too, but I couldn't care less right now, especially not when I have a cuddly, adorable, fluffy, and purring Ichi in my arms.

I mean, sure, I'm a little surprised to find our house's door marked with giant letters in red paint that read, 'Jaegerjaquez Residence'. I'm also a little surprised to see Mr. Candy Cane walking down the road from our house, laughing like a maniac, with a pail and brush in hand, covered with blotches of red paint when I'm pretty sure I never saw him leave the daycare, but I really didn't care. It didn't matter, at least, not right now it didn't.

I nuzzled Ichi's face and pulled him closer to me before spooning him from behind and hugging him as I prepared to join him sleep. I sighed contentedly as I drifted off; the sound of his purr lulling me to sleep. Right before I fell asleep, I held him close and prayed with all my might that, when I woke up, he'd still be there. And, when I felt his tail curl around mine softly, I wasn't so worried anymore and my eyelids closed as the soft pitter-patter of the rain started to drown everything out.

* * *

**35 Minutes Later…**

I faintly felt something rub against my face. It was furry and really fluffy too. I tried swatting it away, but a strange noise made me stop in my tracks. It sounded like a mewl of some sort. I heard it again, but this time a rough tongue licked my face right after.

I opened my eyes slightly and was once again assaulted by a rough lick. Blinking, my eyes slowly focused and finally registered what had been tasting my face all this time. Apparently, it was Ichi. He was draping over me and trying to wake me up.

I grinned and quickly licked his face too. He turned red and squirmed away, but I wouldn't let him go that easily. I quickly flipped over onto my tummy and got into pouncing position. I watched as he struggled to get on his feet and then, just as he righted himself, I pounced!

We chuckled and giggled uncontrollably as we tumbled around and crashed into a pile of soft pillows. We calmed down after a while and I finally managed to realize just where I was. My eyes widened as I took everything in.

We were in a huge room filled with tons and tons of stuff. The blue walls were lined with shelves full of toys and treats and the floor was covered in a carpet so soft that it _almost_ rivaled my Ichi's lovely hair. Toys were littered everywhere and it gave off this cozy, lived-in feeling.

I looked back to show how amazed I was about the room, but I couldn't help the small chuckle I let out when I saw what was happening behind me while I wasn't paying attention.

He was playing with my tail! I watched as he stared at my tail intensely and tried to catch in his paws and pouting when he misses it as it sways from side to side.

I grinned mischievously and poked him in the nose with it and laughed my head off when he immediately scampered of like a frightened kitten. Which, actually, he was! Hahaha!

I suddenly jolted when I felt something bite the tip of my tail and nibble on it. He had somehow managed to get behind me again without me noticing and bit my tail!

I stared curiously as I tried to pull it out and he got dragged along with it. He bit me as punishment.

I yowled and suddenly chomped on his tail too. He yelped and I took advantage of his surprise to get on his back and catch the tip of his ears in my mouth and nibble on it.

He mewled sorrowfully in defeat and I purred like I had just done the most amazing thing in the world.

I got off of him and licked his ears in apology and nuzzled his face. Pretty soon, we were bathing each other again.

When we finished, I heard our tummies give off simultaneous growls and he blushed while I just grinned at him before nuzzling his belly. He mewled and I decided to give let him hold onto my tail as I used my nose to help us find the nearest source of food.

We padded over to a door that was slightly open and went out of the room and entered what I assume to be the kitchen. Our stomachs growled again as the scent of freshly made tuna sandwiches assaulted our senses.

Feeling that it might be dangerous to let Ichi go anywhere I'm not familiar with, I asked ichi to stay and gave him a cuddle for good measure that he'd listen to me. I sniffed the air and padded over to where the smell was coming from.

I found myself staring at a huge table with a custom made staircase for us kittens on one leg and braved myself for the possible dangers ahead.

I climbed and climbed; knowing that Ichi was waiting for me below. I couldn't fail him; not when he's depending on me.

Finally I reached the top and found our prize. There, on an unguarded, easily-accessible plate, was the sandwich. I dashed forward and quickly chomped on its edge and begun dragging it away from the plate causing it to jiggle a little in its place.

Using the sandwich as a makeshift trampoline, I tossed it down and jumped along with it. As the sandwich hit the ground I hovered in midair just before landing on top of it.

Ichi put me down and we begun dragging it back to the room where we came from. We took some blankets and a few pillows and made a little den for us and dragged the sandwich inside with us.

We ate and ate until we were both stuffed and drowsy. I dragged my lethargic body towards Ichi and promptly fell asleep next to him, but not before I felt him hug my side and begin to snore a little. Just as I closed my eyes I wondered if every day with Ichi would be as interesting as this one had been… I snickered to myself. Even though we've only just met, I can just tell that every day would be an adventure with him around and, honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Isshin's P.O.V**

I chuckled as I watched them drag my sandwich away and back into their room. While I'm sad that I'd have to make another, I honestly have to say that I couldn't really be mad at them especially since they look so adorable together.

I'm so glad we let them stay with us. Now, this house won't seem as empty with this new inclusion to our family around and, _now, _my darling Ichigo finally has a new playmate. One that I suspect will play a big part in his future.

And speaking of our new family members, I believe I remember a certain well built, extremely dominant male in his room having a tuna sandwich himself. I think I'll go and see if he wouldn't mind giving me a little bite. "Hehe, maybe losing that sandwich wasn't _that_ inconvenient after all~!", I singsonged as I skipped towards his room.

* * *

**AN: **Anyone want an explanation as to why Isshin is acting weird…-er than usual and why Masaki doesn't mind at all~? :3

**P.S: **Was it any good? Give me some tips and suggestions~! X3 I think the story for this chapter was too random~! T^T


	10. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**AN:** Hey there~! :3 It's Christmas time here and I thought I'd post a special Christmas chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy reading it and I hope you have a merry Christmas! :3

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Bleach or any of its characters~! T^T

**P.S: **For those who wanted to know about Isshin's strange behavior and such, the explanation is coming soon~! X3

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V**

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Every creature was stirring, especially a distressed little Grimmjow who was caught under a blouse. Struggling and wriggling, he makes his escape. Only to land on big roll of tape. Throughout this dilemma only one thought is in his mind. A thought about what was putting him in this bind. How his only friend and he could possibly drift because…

HE FORGOT ICHIGO'S CHRISTMAS GIFT!

* * *

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

Oh, no! This is bad! What should I do! It'll be Christmas in a few hours and I don't have anything to give Ichi! He's gonna hate me~!

"Thish shucks!", I yelled as I struggled to get up after tripping over that roll of tape when I escaped that blouse that suddenly fell on me. Suddenly, my mom stops rushing about to poke me on my mouth. I place my paws over my mouth and tip over.

"Bad Grimm", she says with a sigh. "Where _did_ you learn to say those words", she mutters to herself while walking away.

I quickly get back on my feet and ignore my mom's previous actions for now. I really need to get something that I could give to Ichi. I don't have time to feel guilty right now!

I dashed into the kitchen and ran past and around everyone's feet as they hurried about to get all the preparations done. I scampered into the bedroom and quietly tiptoed past Ichi.

I never thought I'd be happy that he always takes those naps. They might usually get in the way of our playtime, but they're working in my favor right now so I guess they aren't that bad.

I manage to get past him and find myself in front of the closet where my mom keeps all my old toys. I'm so glad we went back to our old house and got our stuff. Now I might be able to find something to give Ichi. I just hope I can find something that isn't too worn out.

I try to pull the door open, but it was locked! My mom must have locked it after she put away our toys.

Luckily, I have a secret way of getting inside. I bend my ears flat against my head and I wriggle through the wide space beneath the door. With a shake and a jiggle I pop in and tumble into the cushy pile of toys.

Now, all that's left to do is to look for something that Ichi might like.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

"Grimmjow! It's time for dinner!"

I burst out of the giant piles and flop down onto the ground. I've been looking for so long, but I still haven't found anything that I can give Ichi!

I scamper to the door and hurriedly squeeze out before dashing into the kitchen. I'd have to play it cool for now or else Ichi might notice and become suspicious.

I casually climb up to the top of the chair and sit in my usual spot. Ichi and I had our own separate table on top of this giant chair since we were still too small to join the rest at the big table.

It was a plain, square wooden table covered with a white table cloth. Sometimes, I liked imagining that we were on a da- never mind! I'm getting off topic!

Speaking of Ichi, he looks so cute right now~! He's still a little groggy from his nap and his head is nodding like he's about to fall asleep. Which he did.

I giggled when he woke up from the impact and raised his head only to have the cake that he fell on stick to his face. He pouted and pounced on me before nuzzling my face to smear the cake on me too.

Just being with right now makes all my worries go away.

* * *

**After Dinner**

Sadly, it seems that it also made me forget that I don't have anything to give him! I paced a few feet away from Ichi and our parents as I hid behind the gingerbread house Ichi's mom made.

I was half tempted to start gnawing on it in my anxiousness, but there was too much ribbon everywhere to eat it properly anyway.

I watched with growing worry as everyone exchanged gifts one by one. Dad had gotten Ichi's dad and they exchanged gifts without much fuss other than Ichi's dad giving mine a wink when they passed each other's gifts to one another.

Mom and Ichi's mom laughed at how red my dad got before exchanging gifts themselves. They chatted for a bit, but were interrupted when Ichi stumbled cutely into the middle of the room.

I watched with dread as he padded over to the Christmas tree and dragged out his gift for me, a large cushy strawberry themed pillow. I couldn't believe he was actually listening to me all those times I babble on and on about my strange craving for strawberries and how I wanted a gift related to them.

I sniffed and wiped the wetness away from eyes and prepared myself for the worst. I owed him this much. I needed to face him like a man and hope for the best.

I took one step out from the gingerbread house's door, but found it hard to get out all the way because of all the annoying ribbons in front of it.

Suddenly everything started spinning and I realized that I just tripped on some of the ribbon. The worst part is that I'm barreling straight towards Ichi!

I tumbled and tumbled until I finally stopped with a thump right in front of Ichi. There was no escape now. I was trapped; wrapped up in this frilly red ribbon in front of him without any present to show.

I braced myself for whatever might happen, but, when nothing happened, I took a curious and careful look at Ichi to see what happened.

I was confused to say the least. Ichi's eyes were bright and wide like he'd just gotten an entire cake for a present. And, when I looked around, our moms were both giggling and whispering to one another while Ichi's dad seemed shocked and slaps himself on the face before grabbing a box of ribbons and running into the kitchen.

I looked back to Ichi only to find him missing. Suddenly, I felt a weight settle on top of me and begin purring. There was no mistaking that sound. Ichigo was lying on top of me and purring his heart out!

I didn't quite understand what was happening but it all became clear when ichi started dragging me towards his present for me.

As we passed by the large body length mirror, I finally got to take a look at myself. I was wrapped up like a present with a big bow tied on my back.

'Does Ichi really like the idea that I'm his present so much?' I felt my cheeks grow hot at the thought.

I was dragged all the way up and into the middle of the pillow he was gonna give me. Our combined weight causing it to form a cushy wall around us.

Ichi snuggled into me and drifted off to sleep looking like the happiest kitten in the world. I felt my heart grow warm and happy.

I felt absolutely content right now. I made Ichi happy, I got an amazing present, and there's also that selfish feeling of pride I got from being the thing that made Ichi happy.

I smiled and wiggled closer and soon I drifted off to sleep with the last thing I saw being Ichi's smiling face.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V**

And with these turn of events, did little Grimmjow learn that love which was bought is less than love which was earned. So with this I conclude this wonderful tale of how wishes come true and love never fails. Now I bid you adieu and a heartfelt farewell. Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V**

Masaki and Pantera giggled to themselves about how cute their sons looked together before heading upstairs to get ready for bed. They headed for the stairs and began to climb up, but they both stopped before they reached the top step.

"Isshin! Don't be too naughty while we're asleep! You know how tender his control is!", Masaki called before continuing up.

"Grimshaw, dear! If you _do_ do something naughty, don't forget to tell me the details!", Pantera called out shyly as well before quickly following Masaki to get ready for bed.

"Hmp!" Grimshaw huffed. "I can't believe her. I have much more control over myself than tha-th-th-th-tha-that!" Grimshaw stuttered at the end with wide eyes when something in the doorway caught his sight.

"Oh, really? Well, that's too bad. I hope my second gift for you doesn't go to waste." Ishhin replied from the doorway with a smirk.

Grimshaw gulped as he took in the image before him. Isshin clad only in skintight shorts. Skintight shorts made up of ribbon and nothing else. A large bow was gently tied over his privates while his tail playfully tugged at the bow; nearly causing it to come undone along with the rest of the shorts.

Isshin stalked closer and guided Grimshaw down onto the couch before straddling him with their pelvises very, _very_ close to each other.

Grimshaw watched as Isshin licked his lips seductively and gulped. It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

**AN:** Bwahahaha! X3 I couldn't resist adding that last part in! It's not like I can make Ichi and Grimm do those kinds of things in their current state right now, could I? X3

**Ichi:** Ahhh! My dad is a perv!

**Grimm:** Oh, please. You probably get off on that stuff as much as you get off on all those pictures you have of me.

**Ichi: **What!? I-I don't know what you're talking about!

**Grimm: **Don't deny it. I've got a spare key for that box you have hidden under your bed. :3

**Ichi:** Sh-Shut up!

**Grimm:** It's okay. I've got some pictures of you too. ;3

**Ichi:** Ahhhhh! Shut up!

**Grimm:** *chuckles before swooping in and claiming Ichi's lips*


	11. All's Well That Ends Well

**AN:** Surprised to see more from me and so soon as well~? :3 Well, it is New Years after all so here is my special New Years treat for you all~! X3

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Bleach or any of its characters~! T^T

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V**

Grimmjow sat still on top of the shivering form hidden beneath him trying his best to ignore the four pairs of eyes staring at him intently from the couch 5 feet away from him and the rug he was contently draping on with a shivering bundle of orange fur hiding under his stomach.

He slowly shifted a little; just enough to be able to dip his head down low enough to nuzzle the terrified kitten. He heard some "Aww's" and little cooing coming from the couch, but he paid them no mind.

That is, until a certain goof ball tried to reach out and pet his friend's lashing orange tail. Grimmjow immediately reacted and turned his head to glare directly at the hand inches away from that adorable, swishing tail.

Grimmjow watched with satisfaction as the intruding hand retracted quickly. He huffed and quickly returned to his nuzzling and even started to groom him.

It all started a few hours ago. It was almost New Years and the small combined family had decided to have a party.

Everything was going fine until the clock struck twelve and the fireworks suddenly started exploding in the sky. Grimmjow had taken it well, but Ichigo was another story.

It didn't help that Isshin had suddenly blown a trumpet from out of nowhere. Ichigo had sprung out of the room with Grimmjow immediately hot on his tail…..literally.

He managed to catch up with Ichigo as they running on the rug and glomped him. While he wasn't completely okay yet, Grimmjow's presence calmed him down a little at least.

And that's how we got here. With a shivering Ichigo seeking comfort in his big, blue Grimmy-blanket as they were cooed at by they're parents.

Grimmjow didn't mind. Not in the least. After all, that meant more Ichi for him.

He nuzzled him some more, groomed him some more, and then started to gently purr in his ear. With all of those loving gestures combined, Ichigo couldn't help himself but to relax and begin to finally settle down.

He started to get used to the loud noises and sudden explosions, but mostly because he was still securely being draped on by his Grimmy-blanket. He mewed and Grimm reluctantly shifted a little off of his Ichi-pillow.

Soon he didn't even notice the ruckus around him. He simply enjoyed the beautiful displays that were dancing in the sky together with his best friend.

He shifted a little and pawed at Grimm's face. Suddenly, just as Grimm turned his head a little he felt something on his cheek.

His eyes went wide and quickly moved his upper body on top of Ichigo's to hide his reddening face.

'H-He kissed my cheek!' Grimmjow thought as he nuzzled Ichigo's head from behind and felt his face grow hotter when he noticed that his Ichi had also gotten a little red.

They stayed like that, embarrassed and blushing while they silently enjoyed each other's company, as they watched the last and the biggest firework of them all go off.

Together, they fell into a deep and happy sleep; both of them eager to wake up next to each other the next day.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"So, have you two finally settled who's going to be the family's main Alpha or what?" Masaki asked in a cheery voice.

"W-Well, yeah. I-I guess." Grimshaw replied.

"There wasn't really any need for an actual showdown." Isshin cheerfully babbled on with a wink in Grimshaw's direction as Pantera mumbled to herself about how she wished she could have watched.

"Well, that's good. We wouldn't want any disputes; especially since it's just the beginning of the new year."

"Masaki~!", Isshin whined, "You know we wouldn't have fought anyway. Don't you trust us~?" He whimpered with big puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I most definitely trust Grimshaw not to pick a fight, but you, honey, on the other hand would probably do it for fun." She playfully told him off. "Besides, you know it's a tradition when two families unite."

"Besides, you seem to be enjoying yourself~!" Pantera playfully teased Isshin with a grin.

They all started to laugh at that. It was true; Isshin wouldn't have had it any other way. They weren't cheating, and they definitely still loved their wives. Anyway, it was more of a "bonding" activity for them.

After they had calmed down, they all decided it was time for bed. They tiptoed past their sleeping kittens to their bedroom for a good night's rest.

* * *

**AN: **I suck at endings and explanations, don't I? :3

**Ichi and Grimm: ***currently napping and can't appear in this segment right now*


	12. Hide And Seek

**AN:** Welcome to another chapter of "Kitten Days"! :3 Hope you've been enjoying it so far!

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Bleach or any of its characters~! T^T

**Warning:** Randomness and silly kittens.

* * *

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

'Hmm…Where'd ya go ya little rascal?' I mumbled in my mind as I went sniffing about for a certain naughty kitten.

Ichigo and I were playing hide and seek today. So far, I've lost three times already. Ichigo always seemed to find me wherever I hid.

At first, I felt a little upset that he could find me so easily, but I got over it cause he always glomped me whenever he did. I enjoyed that little fact so much that I actually gave up trying.

Don't tell him that, though. He might get mad and stop cuddling with me.

Anyway, it was Ichi's turn to hide now and I'll use all my predatory skills to track him down. With both my sniffer and my super sight, there's _no_ way I can lose!

I followed his trail; ducking behind anything I could to have the element of surprise. I peeked over my current wall of defense- an old, unused shoe.

Carefully, I padded closer to the closet where the trail stopped right in the middle of the spacious room.

I scanned the room; taking note that there wasn't a single trace of him in here.

I was dumbfounded. 'How could he just disappear like that?' I asked myself while I started to pace around in circles.

Just then, the door opened wider and my answer walked right to me.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V**

"First Ichigo, and now you? What is it with you boys and closets today?" Grimshaw asked, staring curiously at his son.

Grimmjow instantly recognized the faint scent on his father's pant leg. He rushed forward and clung onto the spot where the scent was most dominant. Definitely his Ichi's scent.

"Even the whole pants riding thing? I swear, you two are practically _made_ for each other." Grimmjow's father sighed with amusement in his voice.

"I assume you want to be dropped off in the same place?" He asked with a light chuckle.

Grimmjow nodded enthusiastically. 'That sneaky berry! I've got him now!' was the only thing crossing his mind.

Grimmjow clung securely to his father's pant leg as he was brought all the way to Ichigo's and his shared room. 'Hmm…must take note that father-powered transportation is quite useful.' He secretly thought.

'Aha!' Grimmjow rejoiced and immediately scampered off and began to sniff the other out. His father chuckled at the adorable display and left to continue going about his own business.

His sniffing led him to a small clutter of boxes. Each seemed a little messy, so there was no way he could tell where Ichi was hiding.

He carefully hugged each box first; testing whether there was something inside. Six of fifteen boxes didn't get shoved back by his weight so they passed the test.

Next, was the smell test. He carefully zeroed it down to only one box. He chuckled at the irony of it all.

The last box was orange with a blue lid. Coincidence? Grimmjow secretly hoped not.

He poked it and watched as it tipped slightly before settling back down. Deeming Ichigo either asleep or nervously shivering in a corner, Grimmjow jumped and got half of his body on top of it.

Carefully he began to lift the lid. Ever so slowly, he pushed it a little bit further.

Suddenly, he was thrown back a little as the lid flew of and he heard a roar. It wasn't a scary roar, but it wasn't a cute one either. "Adorable" is more like it.

He watched as Ichi stood there with the cutest expression as he roared. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth was open wide with his tongue doing a cute and slight curl. He had a faint blush across the bridge of his nose and his arms were stretched up and towards me like he was asking for a hug.

Grimmjow had the strangest urge to glomp him.

Soon enough Ichigo stopped and they stared at each other. A few seconds later, Ichigo was finally pulled down by gravity and softly landed on his tummy with his tail dangling on top of his face as they continued to stare.

Grimmjow padded over to Ichigo before licking his nose.

"I win." He said while grinning at how red his Ichi's face became.

He settled himself on top of the berry and groomed his hair before settling in closer and cuddled and nuzzled him.

They both slowly drifted off to sleep; purring as they enjoyed each other's warmth.

* * *

**AN:** Am I getting to predictable? Anyone have any requests? Does anyone even read these segments? Why do I love cheese so much?

**Ichi: **Hey, Grimm?

**Grimm:** Yeah?

**Ichi: ***leans in close and kisses Grimm's nose before licking it*

**Grimm: ***stunned, staring wide eyed at Ichi*

**Ichi: ***blushes and squirms his way under Grimm before taking a cat nap*

**Grimm: ***unconsciously purrs as he settles down on top of his berry* Mine! *begins grooming Ichi while blushing a little himself*


	13. Rivals: The Dark Descent

**AN: **Hi, guys~! :3 I have great news! :3 My friend **Jolly Marida** and I have decided to work together on a story~! X3 Look us up at our collab account, **BitterFrost000**! :3 We haven't stated yet, but we plan to! X3

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Bleach or any of its characters~! T^T

**Warning:** Jealousy and obvious plots. T^T Please tell me about the errors you spot or any suggestions you have. :3

**P.S.: **Sorry for the long wait :( I had exams and when summer began I got really sick. T^T I'm feeling better though so I won't worry you guys with the details. :3

* * *

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

'What a beautiful day~!' I thought with a stretch on the warm grass. Our families had decided to go to the park today. Something about fresh air and apples that scare away doctors.

The sun was really bright today and felt really good while you lied down. There was a small breeze that wasn't too warm and not too chilly too. And the best thing about this place was that the park was so big and had lots of shady trees too!

There was a playground far away from us on the northern part, a kiddie pool by the west, a big sandbox by the south with some swings and seesaws, and even a picnic area where we're actually at right now.

I would've wanted to go with Ichi to the sandbox, but I'd much rather stay by our little picnic area to make sure that no rabid bears or tigers came and tried to eat us. I've seen the documentaries.

Speaking of safety, I turned around and checked on the adults. All clear. They seem to have even started eating some snacks without us. Hpmh.

Turning my attention back to where Ichi was, I couldn't help but smile. I also couldn't stop myself from laughing. I know he likes to sunbathe, but it's pretty funny when he rolls around on the grass like that!

I laughed when he started purring and trying to catch his tail which caused him to rub around on the grass in an endless circle. 'Maybe I'll go join him.', I pondered with a tiny grin.

I was suddenly interrupted from watching my favorite show by something suddenly tackling me. I growled in irritation and I swiftly pushed the stranger off and glared at head of blonde hair and unfamiliar, mucky scent.

'Way too much perfume.', I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

The intrusive girl in front of me had long curly blonde hair and an arrogant smile on her face. She had brown ears and a long shaggy tail. 'A dog hybrid?', I thought with a frown. 'Aren't they supposed to be nice and have manners?'

She tried to tackle me again to try and get me to play with her, but I managed to dodge her. I didn't like her already.

I huffed at her to decline her forceful offer, but she just laughed an annoying laugh that told me she thought I was kidding and tried to do it again. 'This is getting irritating.', I scowled.

I was about to dodge her again when an orange blur suddenly came rushing up towards us and collided with the annoying blonde.

I was surprised to suddenly see Ichi glaring at the other with his fur bristling and his mouth in a snarl. Lady McSnobby Head was also quick to follow and glared at my Ichi. Something that I didn't appreciate one bit. Not at all.

I was gonna growl at her, but then they were already leaping at each other and had started rolling around while trying to bite each other. I could tell they weren't playing.

I mewled at the grownups to get their help but they couldn't hear us from here it seems and my voice probably wasn't loud enough. I was quickly getting worried for my Ichi's safety though so I thought up a plan.

I dashed up the nearest tree I could find and took a deep breath. "HELP! I'M STUCK!"

My plan worked and they immediately stopped fighting. 'I am such a genius.', I chuckled to myself. I could get down from here no problem…..I think. 'Details, details.', I pouted to myself.

I frowned as Madam Meanie pushed Ichi down and scrambled to the trees bottom, before trying to climb up to me.

My smile quickly returned when I saw Ichi stand right back up with extreme determination in his eyes….or was that fury?

'Ah, I feel so special right now~!', I thought to myself. I'm not sure why, but having Ichi fret over me like this makes me feel all giddy!

Ichi just watched as the annoying girl climbed almost all the way to the branch I was on, and, when she was just a few more pulls away, he stretched out his hidden wings and zoomed all the way to me in three seconds flat. To say I was impressed would be an understatement.

Ichi rejoiced over his victory and hugged me, but didn't stop glaring at the other kid. I swear I saw a smug smile on his lips, but it was probably just my imagination.

He flew us down and I heard the annoying girl huff and saw her climb down the tree. Just as we touched the ground I growled as the unbearable blonde suddenly pushed my Ichi down. Again!

That was the last straw. Girl or not, nobody hurts my Ichi. I reached my paw up to bonk her on the head, but, just about as I was going to bring my paw down, we both froze.

I could feel something dark and angry behind me. It was radiating waves of childish fury and anger. I glanced at the girl that I was just about to bonk and saw her shivering while looking behind me.

I slowly inched backwards until I could see it. That something that I could feel radiating that dark energy was…..was..…ICHI!?

I plopped down onto my belly and watched as the dark energy grew as Ichi stood up from where he was pushed with his eyes being shrouded by the shadow of his bangs.

'So cool~!', I thought with my tail swaying and my ears perked up.

I don't know how long we stayed like that; just watching Ichi with his head slightly bowed as that dark aura swirled around him. I just wanted to up there and swat those dark wisps away, but I was curious about what would happen next. Well, only 'cause I knew that I wouldn't be on the receiving end of whatever Ichi was gonna do….I hope.

Then….it happened. I watched as he spread his wings wide and, with glowing, golden eyes, he suddenly lifted his head and roared directly at the girl who had pushed him down.

Right as he roared, a massive pulse of dark energy spread towards his body in the opposite direction of his roar and I saw his wings turn pitch black.

I watched the girl as she got blasted away; tumbling a few meters away before she quickly got onto her feet and scampered off in a rush while screaming a bit.

I sighed in relief when I felt Ichi calm down a bit, but his wings were still black and his eyes golden. He huffed in irritation and marched towards me, before draping himself on top of me while whining irately.

I don't know whether to be concerned that Ichi may have gone too far or just enjoy the feeling of my Ichi-blanket. Hmm, worry about someone who got what they deserved or enjoy spending time with my Ichi…..who's in a rather sour mood and doesn't seem to want to get off of me.

'Ichi-blanket it is then.', I though with a nod and finality in my voice.

Our parents apparently noticed the little spectacle and came rushing up to us. Ichi stopped any attempts of picking us up with small growls and little bites to their fingers. It serves them right for leaving Ichi and me defenseless against that meanie while they ate _our_ snacks. Hmph.

Successfully keeping the others at bay, I felt him snuggle into my hair and purr in satisfaction.

I couldn't help the small grin on my face while I enjoyed the fact that Ichi only wanted to be with me right now.

It took a while, but Ichi finally calmed down completely and his wings slowly receded back to their usual white and fluffy look. He allowed us to be picked up, but not separated and he draped himself over me with a small pout all the way home.

I secretly enjoyed all the attention, but I definitely learned one thing on this little trip: Don't mess with my Ichi!

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V**

Isshin, Masaki, Grimshaw, and Pantera were all currently holding a small, private celebration. Apparently, the little tantrum that Ichigo had in the park had activated some of his hidden powers. It was rare for hybrids to have magical powers; let alone activate them at such a young age. But, then again, Ichigo wasn't your typical hybrid.

The time will come when they'll have to explain these things to their beloved little kittens and, hopefully by then, Grimmjow will have activated his own powers as well. They're not too sure, but they can feel a strong power from within him as well. Nothing's for certain, but one thing's for sure. Life just got a lot more interesting for the Kurosaki's and Jaegerjaquez's.

* * *

**AN:** Well? How was it? :3 I've been out of practice for quite a bit. I know the ending of this chapter sucked. T^T

**P.S.: **I mean no offense to blonde people or anyone who wears perfume. :3

**Ichi: **You won't tell them about the surprise? o_O

**Grimm: ** Shh! It's a surprise! *tackles Ichi down and covers his mouth…while his other hand molests him in certain areas*

**Ichi: **Mph! Y-you perv! *struggles while his complaints are muffled by Grimmjow's hand*

**Grimm:** Hehehehe…Mine! *nibbles where Ichigo's shoulder meets his neck*


	14. Rivals: Red VS Blue

**AN: **Another update! Yay! :3 Still having blackouts! Boo! T^T On another note, I'd like to invite all of you to read **Blue**(**.**)**Fox91**'s fanfiction called "**Pardon Me**"! She's very nice and a great author! Please support her work! She's even gonna continue it~! :3

**P.S: **I put the "." inside of the parenthesizes because FF removes it every time I save. T^T

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Bleach or any of its characters~! T^T

**Warning:** Obvious plots, full bladders, and my general lameness. T^T

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"Nnh!...Nu!..._My_ Grimmy! Go away!...Nya!" I woke with a start and jumped onto my feet. I quickly scanned the room and sighed in relief when I found Grimm sleeping beside me, wrapped like a burrito in his blanky.

I whined and draped myself over him with a pout. 'Mean old blondie.', I thought with a huff.

I felt Grimm murmur something and shift beneath me, so I quickly moved to his face to give him his daily "Good morning!" greeting.

I peered closely and watched as his eyelids fluttered open just a little. 'Hehe. Definitely still sleepy.', I noted with a snicker as he stared at me with bleary eyes.

I smiled widely with closed eyes as I rubbed our noses together before I give him a _good_ lick from his chin all the way across to his forehead.

I watched curiously as his ears twitched cutely for a couple seconds and I couldn't help but rub our noses together again while cooing softly at him.

"Wakey, wakey~! Eggs and Bakey~!", I said with a grin.

Suddenly, I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me down onto him. My face scrunched up as he hugged me tightly into the crook of his neck.

"No…'m still sleepy", he grumbled into my ear and snuggled even closer.

I closed my eyes as I purred in delight. 'So warm~! But I gotta go potty!', I whined in my head.

I squirmed a little, trying to get out of his strong grip, and whined at the little nip I received on the ear as punishment. "G-Gwimm! I've got's to go~!", I whined when he nibbled on it and tightened his grip further.

I heard him growl softly before he suddenly started moving and got on my left side. He hugged me at my tummy and I felt my ears curl back along with my hands and feet as he gently bit the scruff of my neck.

I felt my face grow warm and mewled before I shut my eyes. Grimm was strong, but not _that_ strong and I felt myself getting dragged across the floor to somewhere.

Just as soon as it started, it abruptly ended. I felt my bottom stop scooting on the floor and a soft nuzzle against my neck. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see the bathroom door in front of me.

I glanced back shyly with a purr and quickly nuzzled back against Grimm before dashing into the bathroom to relieve myself.

After doing my business and exiting the bathroom, I was suddenly tackled to the ground. I felt myself crash into something soft and opened my eyes only to find myself on a big pillow with my Grimmy-blanket on top of me.

'I _am_ still a bit sleepy.', I thought with a yawn as his purr lulled me into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

I woke up and was instantly on high alert. Something seemed…off. No, something _smelled_ off! There's a new scent in the house and I don't recognize it.

I took a deep breath and focused on all the scents I could get a whiff of. Then, I concentrated on the two most noticeable ones. The new, way too fruity one and Ichigo's heavenly mix between chocolate and vanilla.

'Mmm~! An Ichi sundae~!', I thought with a little drool. 'No! Concentrate!'

Carefully, I wriggled my way off of my Ichi and prowled towards the door. As I looked across the hall and towards the main door, I caught a glimpse of flowing blond hair, passing on its way outside as the doors closed, and Ichi's Mom with her back turned to me.

I sat patiently, crouched by the corner and ready to dash back to headquarters if necessary. I watched intently as Ichi's mom seemed to be talking….to the ground?

'Interesting…to say the least.', I thought with a frown.

Suddenly, she turned around and I learned that she wasn't talking to the ground, but to someone in her arms. He had red spiky hair and had some goofy smile on his face. I watched in shock as he hopped down from his place and suddenly started running off towards the room Ichi and I were in.

I dashed back and stood over Ichi's sleeping form; ready to protect him from the potential threat. I crouched to keep him away from view as I heard the footsteps getting closer.

"Ichigo~!", I stiffened at the call. The intruder _is_ after my Ichi!

I growled softly and leered as he finally entered the doorway. He scanned the area and frowned as he spotted me.

I tensed even more as he padded closer. From this distance, I could finally make out that he was a monkey hybrid.

His round ears and long tail were a dead giveaway. No wonder he looked so goofy earlier.

He paused a few feet in front of me and sniffed the air. Then, he closed his eyes and his ears twitched a little.

'Hmmm…..What could he be-! Oh, no! He's listening to Ichi's snoring! He's found him!', I growled louder and wiggled my body a bit to hide Ichi more.

He huffed and glared at me. He stretched his hands out to try and lift me off, so I thought fast and eliminated the problem. I batted them away.

He pouted and stretched them out again. I batted them away again. He stretched them out again. I batted them away again. It went on and on like this for a while.

But, he cheated and gained the upper hand. He surprised me with his tail and quickly lifted my upper body off; revealing the cute little kitty sleeping beneath me.

I frowned. 'Two can play at that game.', I thought and bonked him on the forehead. His grip loosened as he fell onto his bum.

I gracefully landed ; making sure that I didn't disturb Ichi's nap as I settled back on top of him. I glanced up and watched as the goofy little monkey rubbed his forehead and scowled at me with a challenging glint in his eyes.

He stood back up and raised his tail in alertness.

'Yup. This means war!'

* * *

**AN: **I hate these blackouts, but I tried my best to be able to make this! ;w; Hopefully, you guys weren't disappointed!


End file.
